piston_cupfandomcom-20200222-history
Ruby's Cars series 4 ep 3: Bad Things Happen In Charlotte
Only Ruby edits with Win95 doing grammar and VERY minor transcript additions. Every other user STAY OUT! Last time on Ruby's cars series the box of die casts is opened and many diecasts are found INCLUDING FREAKING HAUNTED RAYMOND! It turns out Pinkie and Spike owned them. This time The 5th race of the season the Carolina's 350 (the first 4 races were skipped because they were boring) and some ULTRA ULTRA SUPER MEGA HYPER bad things happen. (NOTE: In Ruby's cars series, both cars 3 veterans and cars 3 next gens race like Ty toonz yt06.) Transcript Darrell: We are here at Charlotte for the Carolina's 350! Bob: The first 4 races have been pretty boring! Cruz won at Nightdona and Las Vegas, Jackson won at Texas and Lightning won at Kansas. Can Cruz get her 3rd win this season? Let's find out. Darrell: BOOGITY BOOGITY BOOGITY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! LET'S GO RACING BOYS!!!!! (Cars zooming by, a la NASCAR) (On-boards on Cruz, Lightning, and Jackson are shown. No radio during those shots) Darrell: AND JACKSON STORM TAKES THE LEAD AND GOES AHEAD OF EVERYONE!!!!! Bob: CRUZ BEHIND HIM! Danny Swervez is 3rd. (21 laps later) Darrell: OH, WE SEE CONTACT! BOBBY ROADTESTA SPINS AND TAKES OUT RICH MIXON AND 6 OTHERS!!!! (later on lap 33) Bob: JACKSON STILL LEADS! Cruz: I will take the lead Jackson! Jackson: WHAT?! Bob: NEVERMIND THAT! CRUZ RAMIREZ NOW LEADS! (Brick overtakes Cruz) Darrell: AND NOW BRICK YARDLEY TAKES THE LEAD! (Lightning overtakes Brick) Bob: AND NOW LIGHTNING MCQUEEN LEADING! 3 LEAD CHANGES IN A SINGLE LAP!!! OH MY GOD!!! WHAT AN INSANE RACE THIS IS SO FAR!!! Darrell: The midfield remains packed. (later on lap 88) Jackson: HAHAHA! TAKE THAT ONE DINO! (pushes him) Darrell: OH NO! JACKSON STORM PUSHED DINO DRAFTSKY!! HE GETS INTO THE FIELD!! OH NO!!!! NEXT-GEN CAL WEATHERS INVOLVED! BOBBY SWIFT INVOLVED! RYAN LANEY INVOLVED! CRUZ RAMIREZ PUNCTURES A TIRE TOO!!! Bob: OH JACKSON HIMSELF GOT LOOSE! HE HITS THE WALL!!!! LOTS OF GOOD CARS OUT!!! Darrell: YOUR NEW LEADER IS LIGHTNING MCQUEEN WITH CHASE RACELOTT 2ND AND WAIT! TODD MARCUS IS 3RD!!!!! CAN HE GET HIS FIRST WIN THIS SEASON?! Jackson: No! I'm out! Cruz: Me too! Ryan: Good luck Lightning and Chase. (later on lap 166) Vinyl Toupee Crew Chief: Hey! Faux Wheel Drive what are you doing here! You were banned so get out! Faux Wheel Drive Pitty: KNOCKING YOU OUT! (knocks the Vinyl Toupee crew chief then the 3 Vinyl Toupee pitties out) Faux Wheel Drive Crew Chief: HAH! THAT'S WHAT YOU GET STUPID VINYL TOUPEE! AND NOBODY EVEN SEES US SO THIS IS GREAT! Faux Wheel Drive Pitty 2: VINYL TOUPEE SHALL BE TAKEN OVER BY US!!!!! (FWD pitties leave in their hauler with the knocked out Vinyl Toupee pit crew) Darrell: The cars are pitting. Rev: WAIT GUYS!!! PITTIES?! I DONT SEE THEM! THEY HAVE DISAPPEARED!!!!! WHAT THE (Dolphin Censor) HAPPENED HERE! Lightning: WHAT? Cal: OH NO I SEE IT! THE VINYL TOUPEE PIT CREW HAS DISAPPEARED Next-Gen Vinyl Toupee: OH NOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!! Lightning: Ok you have to retire to the race. Find out what happened to your pit crew while we still race! Rev: Ok. Next-Gen Vinyl Toupee: Got it. Darrell: DID YOU JUST HEAR THAT FOLKS? IF YOU HAVE SEEN THE VINYL TOUPEE PIT CREW PLEASE LET US KNOW! (later on lap 182) Dan: I am sick of this. SICK OF LOSING!!! HI YAAAAA(smashes into Jim Reverick) Jim: NOOOO! Bob: Jim Reverick gets hit! He takes out MULTIPLE CARS! OH NO! OH NO! THE WHOLE FIELD! THE WHOLE FIELD!!!!!!!!!! Darrell: TOO MANY CARS INVOLVED AND WRECKING! RED FLAG!! ALMOST THE ENTIRE FIELD IS OUT OF THE RACE! Bob: In fact, I can count only EIGHT CARS STILL IN THE RACE! Darrell: YUP! Lightning McQueen, Todd Marcus, Chase Racelott, Dan Carcia, Terry Kargas, Dirkson D'Agostino, Rich Mixon and Carl Clutchen! Rich: DAN WHY! WHY DID YOU DO THAT! Dan: I will never tell you why! Rich: UGH! Lightning: Its ok Rich. Terry: Let's just keep on racing. (some laps later) Bob: OH MY GOD! TODD MARCUS TAKES THE LEAD IN THIS CRAZY RACE! MCQUEEN FALLS TO 2ND! CHASE IS 3RD! Darrell: WHAT A RACE! WHAT A CHAOTIC RACE! (later on the final lap) Darrell: THAT'S IT! IT LOOKS LIKE TODD MARCUS IS ABOUT TO WIN THE RACE! Dan: THAT'S IT DIRKSON! (pushes Dirkson) Darrell: TODD MARCUS WINS AND DIRKSON SPINS AND GETS AIRBORNE! AND FLIPS WILDLY RIGHT ACROSS THE START FINISH LINE! Bob: HUGE CRASH FOR DIRKSON D'AGOSTINO ON THE FINAL LAP OF THE RACE! DIRKSON IS SMOKING BUT NOT ON FIRE!!!!! Darrell: MCQUEEN FINISHES 2ND! RACELOTT IS 3RD! Todd: WOO HOO! I WON! I WON! I WON! I WON!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! (Popeye toot)! WHAT AN AMAZING WIN! BUT DIRKSON HAD A (Popeye toot) CRASH! Dirkson (weak): Ugh. Lightning: DIRKSON! Carl: HE CRASHED! (they cars go to him) Dirkson(weak): Ill be fine. You need to find out what happened to the pit crew of Vinyl Toupee! Carl: DAN CARCIA THAT (British Yee)! HE CAUSED THE BIG WRECK AND CAUSED DIRKSON TO GO AIRBORNE! He better be banned after this! Piston Cup Security guy: And he will be! DAN CARCIA! You caused so much chaos so you are banned for 1 race! Dan: UGH! Carl: YEAH! Darrell: ONLY 7 CARS FINISHED! TODD MARCUS! LIGHTNING MCQUEEN, CHASE RACELOTT, DAN CARCIA, TERRY KARGAS, RICH MIXON, AND CARL CLUTCHEN! Bob: WHAT A HISTORIC RACE! 7 FINISHERS! 2 MASSIVE BIG ONES AND DIRKSON D'AGOSTINO HAVING A HUGE CRASH! Darrell: AND ALSO THE DISAPPEARANCE OF THE VINTL TOUPEE PIT CREW! Bob: YEAH! Darrell: So we wonder what will happen next race! Brick: I'm ok guys! Let's just go and see whats going on with Vinyl Toupee! Lightning: Let's go! to be continued in part 4